Stacy the Mom
Stacy the Mom is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Stacy Featuring * Josh * Genesis and Beauty * Lilly and Joy * Pop * Cub * Petunia * Handy Appearances * Disco Bear * Pudgy Plot Josh arrives home from work and knocks on his door. He is puzzled after minutes when nobody answers. He enters to find Stacy in bed with Disco Bear. Josh gets angry, until his wallet drops, revealing a photo of him with Petunia. Josh and Stacy argue at each other while Disco Bear quietly sneaks out a window, which closes and cuts him in half. A court settlement sees Josh and Stacy being divorced, the latter having custody of their four children. Genesis, Beauty, Lilly and Joy wave goodbye to Josh. Stacy is still mad and turns away from Josh. Then she notices Joy walking on a street where a bus is coming towards her. She leaps at Joy, getting her out of the way just as the bus makes its stop. Josh boards the bus, followed by the other kids before they are stopped by Stacy. Weeks pass and Stacy's home becomes a wreck. Stacy herself is tired and sleepless due to caring for the children all on her own. She decides to take them out for some fresh air. The quartet are in their stroller as Stacy brings them to the playground. Genesis joins Cub in the sandbox, Lilly sits on a seesaw, and Joy boards a swing, while Beauty remains asleep in the stoller. Stacy sits on a nearby bench next to Pop. She briefly looks at a photo of her and Josh with a feeling of regret, until she sees Josh not too far away talking to Petunia. She angrilly rips the photo to pieces. Pop relates to this by looking at a photo of his wife. He asks Stacy which kids are hers. Stacy points at Genesis, who has now buried Cub in the sand, to their horror. Stacy takes Genesis away from the sandbox as Pop desperately digs Cub out using a small plastic shovel. As Stacy scolds her son, she notices Joy swinging too high. She flies straight into the air and Stacy panics, arms stretched out preparing to catch her. Pudgy sits on the other end of the seesaw, his weight also sends Lilly in the air, but she is caught by her mother. Joy lands on Pudgy, crushing him but breaking her own fall. Just when everything seems fine, the stroller rolls down a hill with Beauty still onboard. Stacy chases after it. Handy is shown to have built a gazebo at the bottom of the hill. The stroller stops just in front of him. Stacy thanks Handy for saving her daughter. Exhuasted but relieved, Stacy takes her kids home. Meanwhile, Josh and Petunia sit at the gazebo. Handy (somehow) hammers one last nail, but accidentally causes the roof to fall on them. Handy reacts in shock, but is then hit by the bus from earlier. Deaths #Disco Bear is cut in half by a window. #Cub dies of suffocation (debatable, as Pop might have dug him out in time). #Pudgy is crushed when Lilly lands on him. #Josh and Petunia are crushed by the roof of the gazebo. #Handy is hit by a bus. Trivia * This episode starts off the trait of Stacy being a single parent. This was decided so that Josh and Stacy (particularly the latter) could have more love interests. * The title is a reference to the song "Stacy's Mom"'' by American rock band ''Fountains of Wayne. * Coincidentally, Disco Bear caused the divorce of both Josh and Pop's marriage by cheating with their wives (in Pop's case it was in Mother of the Truth). * Truffles doesn't appear but is referenced in this episode; the text Truflz wuz here being written in red crayon on the wall. Commentary jokingly states that Truffles broke into Stacy's house and wrote that message. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 78 Episodes